Intergalactic Genocide
by SupremeMasterOverlordKhurro
Summary: The Resisty has called for help from Voltron for their last attempt to stop the Irken Empire from committing mass genocide to all the other races in the little galaxy they live in. Team Voltron can't leave them to suffer this fate so they agree to help fight. But the Irkens are well-numbered and surviving 2 wars unscathed is a very slim chance and looks slimmer as the war continues


**I should not be starting a new fanfiction. I am in college. I already have 2 stories I'm writing, that I really need to update.**

 **But my friend showed me** _ **Voltron: Legendary Defender**_ **which in turn brought back memories of my humble start here on Fanfiction with** _ **Invader Zim**_ **and when I saw there had been no cross-overs written for the series...well, I couldn't let it stay like that. There's simply too much potential.**

 **And man do I hope this ends up better than those other horrendous Invader Zim stories that I wrote. Those had so much potential and a part of me wants to go back and re-write them all, but hell, we all know that won't be happening any time soon.**

 ***This has no ties to my discontinued Invader Zim story "Intergalactic Conquest". I just like the word intergalactic. It sounds pretty dramatic.**

 **So please, for the sake of all that is wonderful and alien in this world, review this so I have the motivation to continue it because the world needs more shows ands stories about aliens trying to take over the universe.**

 **Also, I unfortunately am not successful enough to lay claim to Invader Zim or Voltron.**

 **However, the Daten Empire (which will be introduced once again to my fanfictions in this story) do belong to me and I would appreciate if you DON'T steal them.**

The three weeks on Earth had been a much needed break that the whole team had needed. Defeating the Galra had taken 2 years and to say that the relief had literally felt like a massive weight being lifted off their shoulders was an understatement. Allura had taken them back to Earth. She and Coran would be returning to space after a brief stay on Earth, but they wanted a chance to explore the planet and see where the paladins had grown up. For the most part, the two had stayed with Shiro and Keith, neither of whom had anyone to go home to. Pidge had gone back to her mom's house, bringing with her her father and brother. Lance had returned home to his mom and 6 siblings (there had only been 5 when he left!), and Hunk had rushed home to his own family.

But during their time at home, for as much as they had missed their family and loved being back with them, they found themselves longing to be back out in space, back being Team Voltron with their lions and exploring other planets. Keith and Shiro had both already decided to return to space with Allura and Coran. The other three were debating it internally. It was during Allura and Coran's last three days on Earth when they made the decision. After a rather chaotic 24 hours of the team (not including Allura and Coran) helping Lance babysit his 4 younger siblings -which had included lots of spitting out food, diapers, screaming, jumping, and more than a few temper tantrums- Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had gone to spend a little more time with Allura, Coran, Shiro, and Keith before they would be heading out into space. And that's when the transmission came in.

They were sitting in the main control room, Lance sprawled out across his chair half asleep -he claimed after the other 4 had left, the baby had started screaming again and set off the others-, Pidge tinkering with one of the computers, Keith absentmindedly flicking little pieces of cocoa puffs cereal at the mice, Hunk going over a list of recipes with Coran and Shiro that he had written up for them, and Allura trying to decide where to go next.

The computer beeped.

Everyone -who was awake, that is- turned to the screen as Allura answered the transmission curiously. A face appeared, who seemed to be distracted by something going on the background.

"No, no, no! Stop that! Stop it! Why don't you listen to me! Shloonikapoxis! Stop hitting my chair, you're going to break it! Someone get him away from my chair!" The high pitched voice of a rather irritated goat-looking alien screeched on the other side, loud enough to wake Lance up. He did not look thrilled about this.

"Uh, excuse me?" Allura looked as bewildered as everyone else. The goat-thing looked up at the screen and his horns twitched in surprise.

"Some answered! Finally!" He looked around at people who must've been off the screen. "Which of you suggested this number?"

"I did sir!" came the nasally voice in reply.

"Well, congradulations Spleenk, you finally gave me some good advice!" the goat thing grinned, before turning back to the screen. Now that he was still and not screaming at someone off screen, the people in the castle could finally get a good look at him.

He had a strong-looking skull, big and broad with thick horns curling from the top. There were goggles over his eyes, or perhaps they were a strange type of glasses. His skin was gray and his arms were thin and thin little fangs poked from under lips.

"I'm Lard Nar, leader of the Resisty, the only resist-"

"Resisty?" Lance interrupted. "That's a stupid name. My 5 year old sister could think of a better name than that."

Lard Nar scowled. "Yes, yes, it's been established at it's a stupid name! That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" Hunk asked.

"If you'd stop interupting…" Lard Nar glared at them. "The Resisty is the only resistance against the Irken Empire, which has expanded it's power much further than anyone had really expected seeing as their leaders are truely quite stupid. Or at least one is. We're running out of time. They're spreading faster than we can keep up and we're badly outnumbered. After that last battle…" he shook his head. "We need more back up. We don't have time to wait for the Datens to get here, and even though the few who are here think we stand a chance, I don't. So we were kinda hoping, since you've just defeated the Galra according to 'Galaxy Weekly' that you'd be willing to help us?" He looked at them hopefully.

"The Datens?" Coran spoke up before anyone else could. "No one has heard from them since...well, a really really long time! You say you've found them?"

"Uh, more like they found us and tried to blow us up. Just 3 of them though. Apparently the leader of their little group thought we were going to steal something. But back on the point, _can you help us?_ "

"Who are the Irkens, first?" Shiro asked. "I've never heard of them?"

"They're a species from a galaxy pretty far away from here. Green, heartless creatures. Worse than the Galra, in their treatment of other people." Coran explained.

"Are they coming to Earth?" Pidge asked.

"There's already one on Earth. Defective one, but he's there."

"Not the same Earth." Allura added quickly. "There are more than one Earth. I always heard the Irkens didn't go too far from their home planet, at least not outside their own galaxy."

"True." Lard Nar confirmed. "But they're just about ready to wipe out every other form of life in this galaxy. Anyone who isn't Irken is as good as dead."

A silence fell over those in the castle. After spending so much time exploring other planets and fighting off the oppressive Galra Empire, they had gained a new respect for different forms of life. And for one species to wipe out all of the others in a galaxy…."

"Then we gotta help." Hunk was surprisingly the first to speak up. "That's what Voltron is supposed to do. We can't abandon them." He looked around at the others.

"I agree." Shiro nodded.

Pidge and Keith nodded too, and looked over to Lance. He was, afterall, the one with the biggest family to leave behind and a new baby brother. He frowned, a little unsure. Who knew how long they would be gone this time? But then, who knew how many lives would be ruined if Voltron couldn't be formed?

"I'm in." He finally said. Allura turned back to Lard Nar.

"We'll help you. Send us your coordinates and we'll worm hole as close as we can." She told him confidently.

Lard Nar grinned. Finally, something good was happening. Perhaps this would change the path of this war for the better. "Thank you, Princess Allura. When this war is over, we will remember you!" He declared, before waving for someone in his crew to send the coordinates. Than he saluted and ended the transmission.

"We should leave in about 24 hours." Shiro suggested. "The sooner we get there, the better."

The others agreed.

"I should probably head home and tell mom I'm leaving again." Lance stated, then snorted. "Mike can babysit next time." He got up and stretched, yawning. "Or maybe Alyssa." He turned and walked away.

Hunk and Pidge followed suit, going to spend the next few hours with their family while they had the chance.

 _Meanwhile, many, many light-years away, on a moon of the Other Earth's Pluto, sat a handful of escape pods and a rag-tag group of aliens._

"Finally, we have a chance!" Lard Nar grinned, feeling as motivated as he had when the resistance had first started. It had been a long time since he felt so hopeful. Shloonikapooxis, a strange cone-like alien with a very small brain and even smaller intelligence level grinned stupidly beside him. Across from him was an alien that appeared to be made entire of indigo sapphires, a lanky praying-mantis-like green alien, a short human with strange hair and a very large head, and two very tall aliens with straight antennae and blue scaly skin. Several others types were lounging around as well, some sleeping, others waiting patiently for the 3rd tall blue alien to make her way to them to treat their wounds.

"But thats what you always say." The indigo guy said.

"Yes, but this time we're having Voltron on our side!" Lard Nar couldn't stop smiling. Perhaps this was his chance. "Have you ever heard of him? It? I'm not sure robots can technically have a gender, but look!" He thrust the latest issue of Galaxy Weekly into his face. " _Look,_ Five. They defeated the Galra. The Galra were twice as smart as the Irkens in their conquest. With Voltron on our side, perhaps we'll finally put down the Irken Empire! No one will laugh at the Resisty anymore!"

"Yes they would. It's a stupid name." The 3rd of the tall blue aliens said as she tied a knot to hold a bandage on someone's arm. The wounded one winced, as the healer had pulled too tight. "Oh stop, you crybaby. I didn't even pull that hard." she gave an extra tug just to be spiteful before straightening up and turning a solid brick-red glare at Lard Nar. "Don't get your hopes up just yet, you talkative goat. We'll still be outnumbered. By a lot."

One of the blue aliens sitting on the make-shift bench snorted. "Yeah, like that's ever stopped you, Kir. How outnumbered were we in that last war we fought in? 20 to 1?"

"More than that, but we had more skilled fighters with us than this bunch."

Lard Nar glared at the Datens. "Well unless your armies can get here within the next few weeks, this is our best shot. Voltron will simply have to work."

 **And ta-da! First chapter!**

 **(Also, I am writing a one-shot about the baby-sitting thing mentioned earlier. Alexis and Mike are going to be Lance's two older siblings since his behavior and personality in the show -always trying to one-up Keith- and his need to draw attention to himself sounds to me like the struggles of a middle-child trying to get some attention.**

 **Not that I would know, because I'm the oldest ;)**

 **Anyway, look out for that and share this story with friends! Review please, don't leave me hanging! I'm excited about this story, but without a little motivation, it'll get harder to write.**


End file.
